


Three is a Charm

by TragicLove



Series: HanFic Bingo 2018/19 [7]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Stranger Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicLove/pseuds/TragicLove
Summary: When you’re with someone for a long time, things can get stale. Boring, uniform, monotonous. You have to work at it to keep things alive, keep the heat in your relationship.





	Three is a Charm

**Author's Note:**

> HanFic Bingo Prompt: ménage à trois.
> 
>  
> 
> Title from Britney Spears 3.

When you’re with someone for a long time, things can get stale. Boring, uniform, monotonous. You have to work at it to keep things alive, keep the heat in your relationship. 

The first time Taylor suggested that we bring someone else in to our sex life, I’d laughed him off. When he slung his arm over my shoulder and peered around the curtain separating us from the view of the all of the people - girls - gathered for that nights show and motioned out at them with his hand, _”see how easy it would be, any of them would do it…in a heartbeat,”_ I shook my head, pushing him away. _”It would turn me on, you know, to watch you fuck someone else.”_

He didn’t mention it again for a while, maybe a couple of weeks. It wasn’t until I’d gotten out of the too small venue shower, a towel around my neck to catch the water dripping from my hair, that I found him in the green room cozied up to a pretty brunette on the couch and I realized he was serious. 

I raised an eyebrow at him, walking by them to collect my things and shove them into my backpack.

“Who's your friend?” I looked up from where I was squatted on the floor in time to see him tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear, she was smiling at him as if he’d hung the moon in the sky just for her. 

“This is Jana, Jana, Zac,” Taylor grinned up at at me, his hand falling to her knee. “I invited her to hang with us for a while.”

“How nice of you,” I looked back towards my things, rolling my eyes. “Hi, Jana.”

“Hi,” she smiled at me, pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth.

“Jana here was just telling me,” I looked back at Taylor’s hand which was sliding higher on Jana’s thigh. “she’s always been a big Zac girl, I told her that I considered myself quite the Zac girl myself.”

“A Zac gi- what the fuck, Tay?” I zipped my bag and stood up, leaving it on the floor. Taylor just laughed, reaching his arm out towards me.

“Come sit with us.”

“We should probably get going,” I looked towards the door and then back at Taylor. He couldn’t be serious right now. Not only was this stupid, but it was dangerous, too. It wouldn’t be the first time Taylor let his dick get him into trouble. 

“We have time,” Taylor shrugged. “Ike went to the bar with some friends. We don’t have anywhere to be.”

“Tay,” I started. I didn’t want to insult the girl and say to her face that this was a bad idea, but Taylor had to know that this was a bad idea. Despite the fact that neither of us were particularly in happy marriages, more like open, keep the peace marriages, we’d never done anything with fans. We weren’t idiots, and besides - we’d always had each other. We’d never needed to find satisfaction anywhere else. I guess that wasn’t true for Taylor anymore.

My instinct to please him started battling with my instinct to leave the room, let him make whatever mistake he wanted to make all on his own, but my jealousy at the thought of someone besides me touching Taylor kept me rooted to my spot. 

“Come on, Zac. Let loose a little.”

I sighed, looking between Taylor and Jana, who was smiling up at me like she knew I’d give in. 

“Right here?” I looked at Taylor again, motioning around the room. “Really?”

“Looks like a fine place to me,” Taylor grinned, turning his head to look at Jana. “How about you?”

“Seems good to me,” she smiled up at me. He’d picked a good one, I’ll give him that. She had a pretty face, wide, dark eyes. Her black t-shirt’s neckline plunged just low enough to give you a good view of her ample cleavage, but not too low to where it gave away too much. I looked her over a little bit and then met her eyes.

“So what are you saying, Tay?” I didn’t break eye contact with her, walking over to the couch, stopping in front of Taylor. “You want to fuck her…here, together?”

Her mouth fell open a little bit and I grinned. Taylor stood up and slid his arm around my waist, pulling me into him. “That’s my boy,” he whispered, smiling as he leaned in to kiss me. I heard Jana let out a breath and it spurned me on, I pressed my body against Taylor’s, slipping my fingers into his hair. 

As we kissed I could feel Taylor growing hard against me, the feeling of the affect I had on him no less intoxicating after all of these years. I pushed my own rapidly forming hard on against him and he let out a tiny moan against my mouth before pulling away and turning his head to Jana.

“C’mere,” he smiled, reaching his arm out to her. 

She hesitantly stood from the couch, walking over to us. Taylor took her hand and pulled her in between us, immediately covering her mouth with his. He took his other hand and grabbed mine, pulling me towards them. He placed my hand on her shoulder, his eyes flicking up to me and then to her neck before fluttering shut. I followed his head and ran my hands down her shoulders, pressing my lips to her neck. She let out a small moan, muffled by Taylor’s lips as I pressed myself closer to her, my hands sliding over her hips and around her, landing on her stomach. I bit down on her neck a little, just enough to leave a little mark, before sucking on the spot where my teeth had been. I was surprised by how hard I was, how badly I suddenly wanted this. 

I moved my hands underneath her shirt, pushing them underneath her bra. I smiled against her neck when my fingers moved over her nipples and she sighed.

Taylor pulled back and smiled at her, “is this okay?”

She nodded, leaning her head back to rest on my shoulder while I worked her nipples, my tongue running pathways over the skin of her neck. 

“You want more?” Taylor’s voice had taken on a rough, seductive quality and it made me want to push her to the side and take him right there in front of her, but I knew he’d tell me to wait. I knew how badly he wanted to do this - with me - and I wanted that now, too. 

“Yeah,” she breathed. 

I moved my hands back to her shirt, pulling it up and over her head and tossing it on the floor. I watched as Taylor kissed a path down her chest and stomach, dropping to his knees and undoing her jeans, sliding them down her legs.

He helped her step out of her shoes and pants, his hands running up the sides of her legs. Both of our eyes were trained on him, his movements hypnotizing us as he laid small kisses across her stomach, over her thighs. Taylor moved back up her body then, reaching around her and pulling my shirt off, doing the same to his. 

“Take his pants off,” he whispered to her and she nodded obediently, turning to me and undoing my pants quickly, sliding them down my legs. “Now mine,” she did the same to him and suddenly it dawned on me how vulnerable we were here with this stranger. She could choose to ruin us in a split second if she wanted, and the weight of that wasn’t lost on me. 

“What now?” She spoke softly, but there was a hint of amusement to her voice that made me grin. I put my hand on her hip, turning her to me and kissing her roughly, pulling her as close to me as I could get her. Her hands ran over my back, grasping at my bare skin, her nails digging in just enough to make me feel a tiny sting. I felt Taylor press up behind her and when she let a raspy moan escape into my mouth, my eyes opened, dropping between us. 

He’d wrapped an arm around her waist and his hand was buried between her legs, his wrist moving quickly between us. She grasped me tighter then, her mouth greedily accepting my tongue into it.

She dropped her head back after a few seconds, her eyes closed and her mouth open.

“Oh god,” she breathed, holding on to me tightly, as if she was afraid she’d drop the ground if she let go of me. 

I dropped my mouth, swirling my tongue around one of her nipples, then the other, bringing my hand up and moving my thumb gently over the other one. Taylor’s free hand reached around her, grabbing onto my neck. He pulled my face over her shoulder and kissed me long and hard, biting down on my bottom lip before he pulled away. 

“Come on,” Taylor said, backing up and pulling the girl gently to the floor, kissing her a few times. “On your hands and knees.”

I watched as she listened to him, displaying herself for us in all of her glory. She really was gorgeous, and the thought of burying myself in her didn’t sound so terrible right then. 

“You too,” Taylor smiled up at me. “Behind her.”

I nodded, dropping to the floor behind her, running my hands down her back and over the curve of her ass. 

“You picked a good one, Tay,” I grinned, my hand slipping between her legs. She moaned, arching her back as I rubbed her gently but quickly. I looked over at Taylor kneeling in front of her, his hand resting loosely around himself. He smiled, leaning over her and kissing me.

“I have great taste,” he grinned when he pulled back. He looked down at Jana and smiled. “When you woke up this morning, did you think you’d end the day getting fucked by Zac Hanson?”

“Oh god,” she breathed, her hips pushing back towards me a little bit.

“I tend to say that a lot while he fucks me, too,” he chuckled, his voice dropping. “Are you ready, Jana?”

“God, yes,” she moaned and then whined when I pulled my hand from between her legs. Taylor looked at me and then nodded, his hand running through her long hair.

“You sure this is okay?” I asked, taking my dick in my hand. If she said no, I was almost sure I’d cry, I was so hard I was sure I could burst. 

“Yeah,” she nodded, turning her head to look at me. She smiled and I nodded, grabbing her hip with my other hand, I pumped myself twice, drawing my bottom lip into my mouth and pushing into her slowly.

“That’s it,” Taylor whispered and I looked up at him. He was staring at me, his fingers playing with her hair and I couldn’t help the groan I let out. She was hot and tight and that mixed with the way Taylor’s eyes were trained on me, his cheeks pink, already had my head swirling. 

Taylor lifted himself up on his knees and without a word, she took him in her mouth, his head falling forward as he instantly began to moan. 

“Jesus Christ,” I whispered, thrusting into her faster. Taylor’s face was contorted in pleasure, his eyes meeting mine again. “Come here,” I whispered, leaning across her back, not breaking my rhythm as our lips collided. “Don’t you come for her,” I groaned into his mouth. “That’s for me.”

I pulled back, one hand snaking around Jana’s waist, working her with my fingers in time with my thrusts, the three of us singing a chorus of debauchery into the room. 

She tightened around me and I knew she was almost there. I held up a hand to tell Taylor to stop and he did, backing up a few inches. I moved into her harder and faster, gripping both of her hips tightly. 

“Come on baby,” I groaned. “Come for us.”

I thrust into her two more times and she came undone beneath me, her legs shaking. She screamed out my name, pushing herself back onto me as she came. 

“Was that good?” I asked, leaning forward and kissing her neck softly. She nodded, turning to sit up on the floor when I pulled out of her. “Ready for a show?”

She tilted her head, her eyes going wide when I closed the space between me and Taylor, pulling him towards me and kissing him with everything I had.

“You looked so hot,” I groaned into his mouth. “That was fun but,” I turned him around, taking myself in my hand again and pulling him onto me. “This is mine”

“Oh god,” I heard her say from her spot a couple of feet away from us.

“Oh fuck, Zac,” Taylor growled as I thrust into him, quicker and harder than I had her. I knew what he could take, and I knew how he liked it.

I wrapped my arm around him, taking his cock into my hand. I jerked him quickly, my hips moving with my wrist. 

“Wow,” Jana whispered, my eyes flickering over to her. She was leaning up against the couch, her eyes a little glazed over. 

“Like what you see?”

She nodded, her mouth slightly open. Her fingers were trailing down her body, her eyes glued to the two of us. 

“It’s okay, you can touch yourself,” I grinned. I looked back at Taylor and he had his head turnt and he was looking at me.

“Thank you,” he mouthed, and I knew what he meant. Thank you for indulging him in one of his fantasies again. Thank you for knowing what he really needed at the end of it. I nodded, thrusting into him, feeling my end coming faster with every movement. Jana was making small noises off to the side and I knew that this was getting her off too, and something about that made it that much hotter for me.

“Ready?” I grunted, my hand moving on him faster. 

He nodded, and just like hundreds of times before we lost ourselves in each other, this time with a bit of an audience.


End file.
